


The Cabin (Teaser)

by tnnyoh



Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [2]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: A teaser for an upcoming fanfic in the Hitman series!
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Cabin (Teaser)

_He looked at the woman in front of him, red hair with streaks of sunlight from the windows. She was... she was noticing him staring at her. "Is there something wrong, 47?"_  
  
_He shook his head, swallowing a little harder than he meant to. Over the last year he had been thinking more about the way humans truly feel. What it meant to feel certain emotions. He was curious._  
_"Diana... I"_  
  
_"Yes, 47?" she said, her voice was soft and filled with concern. Aside from Grey... he never had anyone speak to him like that. He remembered a conversation he had with a woman in China who was waiting for her friend, how open she was even with a stranger, and how willing she was to be that open. Diana was one of his closest friends, and he had never let himself be open with her._  
  
_Maybe this was something he could search on the internet?_  
  
_He reached his hand over to hers, his fingers brushing against her skin. "I... I was thinking just a minute ago that the sun in your hair, it was nice to look at. You look beautiful"_  
  
_Diana looked taken aback._

> **_Coming soon....._ **


End file.
